Bloody Valentine
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: life without her hurt so much, i had a plan, and it was time to go through with it Jacob can't let Bella go, what will he do to try and have her to himself now been put on M for language sorry
1. Life Without Her

Bloody Valentine

Chapter One: Life without her

A/N: of course it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

It was time; I could feel it in every fiber of my being. I had been planning for months; I was ready to go through with my plan

The night was still and clear, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the small amount of wind ruffling through the forest put me downward from my prey. As I traced the familiar path, I thought of what had led me to this

I thought I could giver her up, let her go, take all the pain for both of us and let her be happy.

I was wrong.

I couldn't stand life without her, more than that I could stand the knowledge that she was with _him_. It ate at my heart and soul, till I was always in agony. Nothing ever eased the pain.

I watched her sometimes, when she wasn't with _him_. She never knew I was there.

She was so beautiful.

Every time I saw her a fresh crack would tear through my heart. It always felt like there was nothing left to break but then it would happen again. It used to hurt, when we were friends, but now it was worse.

Maybe it was the fact that I now knew for certain that some part of her loved me and in some other reality we would have been together, but even that was not enough.

Just thinking about it now made me want to cry out to the sky, but I kept quiet.

I changed swiftly and silently. Anger was a constant now so phasing was as easy as breathing.

I stopped outside a radius of their house, and cleared myself of all thought and emotion.

I made myself numb.

This is what I'd been preparing for, he must not see me coming. I had been watching and listing to the others, so I knew, tonight he was the only one home.

I had to hurry.

She would be here soon.

About a mile from the door to his house I stopped and changed back. In the blink of an eye I was outside his front door swiftly and silently.

I opened the door.

He was inside playing the piano, in their vast living room, if you could call it that. His fingers sped across the keys with inhuman speed playing a beautiful song. I knew in an instant it was a song for Bella.

It was perfect for her.

This only fueled my furry and I walked toward him.

He's back was to me and he was so involved in his song, that he didn't even notice my approach. I stopped a few feet behind him and let the images and thoughts flow to my mind.

This was the part I'd been practicing. I'd spent months learning to lie in my mind. I started with my wolf brothers, telling half-truths and not saying anything at all. When they started believing the little lies, I started telling bigger lies and outright blocking them from my mind.

Eventually it got to where I could enter the form where our minds linked without them ever knowing I was there. They thought I was just being distant, using my own time to get over her.

If only they knew.

Now the lies flowed easily, mental pictures that weren't real. Though they were not real, they still hurt to see even in my mind.

Scenes of a dark Forks road flashed before my eyes; of Bella's truck, banged and beaten but still whole, its one true damage was its broken windshield.

There was another car, much more damaged but at the same time insignificant.

There on the ground broken and bleeding lay Bella.

The music stopped.

His back was rigid. His hands were clenched together in tight fists.

A low growl echoed across the room, a warning. I didn't move a muscle

"What are you doing here, dog?"

I fought back anger, annoyance and all the things I really wanted to say to him.

I was supposed to be sad.

"I thought you should know," I made my voice agonized; like I had just found the girl I loved dead. "I was running, as a wolf, when I came across it, the wreck. I used Bella's phone to call 911 to tell them, but I checked her pulse, she's," I half sighed half groaned, "dead." It was hard saying this even if it was a lie.

He growled again. He stood up and turned toward to me. His eyes were pitch black.

"You're lying DOG!"

"Am I? You can read my mind you tell me if I'm lying."

He glared at me.

I kept up the charade in my mind. I could almost feel him penetrating my thoughts, when he found nothing he turned his head away, trying to hide the emotion that flashed across his face. The fact that he couldn't find a lie scared him, as it should.

"I want to help you," I told him matter of factly.

That surprised him. His head whipped back around and he glared at me accusingly.

"How the hell do _you_," he spit the word, "expect to help me?"

"I want to help you get over her," I left it at that. I knew he knew what I was talking about. He could hear it in my thoughts. But he played the denial card. His hands clenched tighter and his arms shook, he bowed his head and glared at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean get over her?"

I let out a low growl, "You know what I mean."

He still couldn't face it and instead asked a new question.

"Why would you want to help me," he growled

"Because I know what its like to love her and to loose her," I sighed heavily, laying it on thick, he bought it though so I continued. "You told me once, that when she died, if she ever died, you'd follow close behind as soon as you could, I thought I'd help you, this way that psychic sister of yours won't see it coming and can't try to stop you."

I could tell I was right about the psychic and he knew it. I could also the see loss start to come over him. His shoulders sagged; his fists weren't clenched as tightly as they had been. He looked paler, if possible, like he was ready to give up.

I almost felt a pang of sympathy for him but it was washed away in my own pain and furry.

A small smile graced his lips, but didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you offering to kill me Jacob Black," dark, sarcastic humor laced his voice.

I nodded once, "If that is you want than, yeah I'm offering to kill you."

He let out a sharp laugh, with no humor what so ever.

"Again I ask why the hell, you would want to help me."

"Because you're going to do it anyway and some part of me blames you for her death and quite honestly I'd really rather enjoy killing you."

He laughed humorlessly again.

"Oh you would wouldn't you. Well at least you're honest about it. But let me ask you Jacob why would I do that, how shameful would that be, knowing that I willingly let a werewolf kill me."

"What does it matter anyway, with her dead," I groaned, referring to her "death" hurt, "why should you worry about shame, what do you have left to exist for."

He shifted his gaze again.

"So true, so true," he muttered.

He lifted his head and starred strait at me.

"Fine you can 'help' me, on one condition, this has to be done now, I want it over with."

It was my turn to laugh, just as darkly as he had, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I phased easily. His body tensed, preparing for the blow. I lunged forward and we fell back into the piano. I could feel his muscles flinch as he forced himself not to fight back. I dug my teeth deep into his neck the same way he and his kind dug their teeth into countless victims.

I almost laughed at the irony.

* * *

Two girls, miles away from each other, gasped in pain and surprise at almost the same time.

One was a brown haired, pale skinned human in her room in a small rainy American town. She grasped at her chest; hand over her wildly beating heart. Something was wrong, she didn't know what or how she knew, but she knew something was wrong.

She cried out in pain and sank to the floor as her heart shattered.

The other was a tiny pixie like vampire, with spiky black hair, somewhere far away in the North American wilderness.

Her teeth were deep in the neck of a freshly killed bear, her gorgeous blonde husband next to her, when the vision over came her.

She stared in horror at the scene in her mind, of her and her family coming home to the still burning broken corpse of her brother.

* * *

A/N: so there you have it this was supposed to be a one shot story but as I kept writing I knew there had to be more and if I had left it here yawl would have killed me, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it next so review and give me ideas,

I realize Edward is OOC of but it was the only way the story would work, but you know they're all out of character because I didn't write the originals

The story was inspired by the song My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Valentine

Chapter Two

A/N: i don't own any of them their all Stephenie's

* * *

EPOV

The moment I saw Jacob Black's thoughts of Bella dead on some dark street my still heart had shattered.

I had believed once that Bella was dead but never before had I seen it, through my eyes or someone else's. The image that came from his mind was burned into my eyes. It was all I could see.

I had searched his mind for lies; it was my only hope. When there was no lie found, I had gone numb. Any comment, any thing I did after that, was delaying the inevitable. My existence was over in all ways that it mattered, all that was left was to make it literally, physically true too.

Then Jacob had offered his option; to let him end it for me. It was defiantly not what I would have initially chosen. But I had to admit it would make it easier. Alice would not, could not see this coming. It would be over quicker. It was not hard for Jacob to convince me.

Now as his claws and teeth ripped me I let my mind drift to desperately hopeful dreams of being in some afterlife with my poor sweet Bella. As I drifted in out, I barely noticed what was going on around me. My body wanted to fight back but with no encouragement from my mind, my muscles simply flinched in place. In my despair and daydreams I must have become delusional because I swore I could hear the roar of Bella's truck.

APOV

I pulled out of the vision as quickly as I could manage. I took my teeth out of the still bleeding bear. Jasper had sensed my distress and was already standing next to me waiting for an explanation. I starred up at him in shocked panic. This could not be happening it had to be wrong.

"Alice, what's wrong, what did you see?"

"Edward, I, it was, can't be, we have to go," I stuttered out. I could not form a coherent thought. I was stunned.

"Where Alice," Jasper gripped my shoulders and starred into my eyes, sending me waves of calm, that could do nothing to mask my panic.

"Home," that was the one thing I knew, I knew we had to get home, now!

He nodded, grabbed my hand and began to run through the trees, half dragging me behind him.

I was still stunned. The scenes continued to flash before my eyes, not visions anymore, simply memories of the future. I closed my eyes and turned my head, trying to avoid seeing them. It didn't help of course. I seemed to come out of my daze then. I ran on my own and we both ran faster now that he didn't have to pull me. I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"It's Edward," I answered his previously asked question," I… I saw," I took in a shaky breath of useless oxygen, "I saw us, all of us me, you, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, coming home and inside the house we found Edward… we found him… burning."

He starred at me, just as shocked as I had been. I nodded confirming, his unasked question of 'are you sure?' We both ran faster, pushing our inhuman abilities to their limits. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

We would make it in time. We had to.

* * *

BPOV

I grasped at my chest. I stood back up with difficulty. What was going on? I had to get to Edward. No matter what happened I knew it would all be better when I was with him. I walked shakily out to my truck. It was hard to walk. It was hard to breath. But I made it. Charlie didn't stop me. He knew I was planning to go out. I got in my truck and quickly started the engine. I pulled out and started driving; pushing my trucks limits the whole way to the Cullen's house

**(A/N: I was seriously considering leaving it here, just to put yawl in more suspense, but lucky yawl, I wanted to make it longer so here goes)**

BPOV(continued)

I drove the way to the Cullen's house, my heart ripping in half the whole way. I don't know why it was but it made it hard to drive. But I made it, all in one piece and shut off the roar of my truck. I jumped out and stumbled through the now pouring rain, to the door.

I found it already open, the light from inside flowing out on to the front porch. I approached cautiously and when close enough heard a loud snarl from within along with a harsh scraping noise. I recognized the noise from the fight with Victoria on the mountain, when Seth's claws had ripped through Riley's stone skin. That noise scared me more than anything and another flash of pain went across my chest.

I almost turn and fled, afraid of what I would find inside. But I needed to him, I needed to see Edward, for him to hold me and make this pain in my chest go away, so I stepped inside. The sight before me shocked me to the core and terrified me. I had found Edward. Found him being torn apart by a werewolf. And not just any wolf, I recognized that fur. I knew that color well, it used to belong to my best friend, to the man I could have so easily loved, but now that fur no longer contained my friend, he was a monster, a creature just like he appeared to be. The inner beast that was showing now was the true Jacob Black.

Something possessed me, I dashed forward. All the times Edward had protected me, all the times he had saved my life, now it was my turn. The wolf drew its arm back for another blow and I took the opportunity. I stepped in front of Edward, blocking him from the creature's claws. The wolf's claws were already flying forward and they struck me directly in the chest, over my heart. I fell back with a shrill scream and landed against something cold and hard. He wrapped one arm around me and we continued falling. We landed against the floor and he quickly pulled me up into his lap, against his hard chest. He cradled me gently rocking back and forth.

"Oh Bella, my poor sweet Bella, your alive, I'm so sorry, you're going to be okay, I'm so sorry."

I felt my warm blood run down my stomach and one arm a strange contrast to his cold body.

"Of course I'm alive Edward, though I'm not sure how long that's going to last." I took in a deep breath and my whole body trembled. I could feel a cold sweat breaking out all across my skin.

"No Bella, you're going to be okay, I promise, you're going to be okay." His golden eyes shown with an emotion I had never seen in them before, fear. They shown of fear and desperation.

I heard someone yell and turned to find the person. The creature who used to be Jacob was being attacked by a tiny white blur, Alice. Another taller blur followed into the attack, Jasper. I turned back and grasped on to Edward's shirt. He looked down at me. "D...Don't," I stuttered, "don't let them kill him." Edward nodded but I saw a flash of sadness cross his eyes. He was sad that I still wanted to protect Jacob after all this. I wanted to tell him, that it was so I could kill him myself later but I didn't have the strength.

My vision started to blur and it was harder to hear. I felt like I was back at First Beach, drowning under the waves, the water blurring all sight and sound. I heard Edward speaking again but couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice was nothing but a beautiful sweet song with no words, just as wonderful as him playing the piano or singing my lullaby. It washed over me soothing away any pain, any fear. Then it stopped and I wanted to protest to tell him to continue the sweet melody but I couldn't make myself speak.

If felt myself being pulled upward and then his cold lips were on mine softly, his sweet breath blowing across my face making me dizzier than I already was. His head bent down till his lips were touching my ear. He whispered and I heard him with perfect clarity, better than I had ever heard anything. His voice was the most beautiful sound as he whispered, "I love you Bella."

Then there was a sharp pain at my neck and everything went black.

* * *

APOV

We arrived at the house and with out hesitation busted through the doors. There in the middle of our family's living room next to Edward's broken piano, was Edward himself, holding Bella. Bella was bleeding, a lot. There were several long, deep gashes across her chest. Edward was whispering soft words of comfort to Bella, but I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense his fear, his panic. Bella's entire body was glistening with cold sweat and every few seconds she would tremble violently in Edward's arms. I looked across the room for the cause of Bella's injury and found it. Standing in the middle of the room on its hind legs was a werewolf, one set of claws dripping Bella's blood on to the carpet. This wasn't just any werewolf either; I recognized the fur of none other than Jacob Black.

"What the hell did you do to my sister you mangy flea bitten son of a bitch." I screamed, lunging forward at the same time. I hit Jacob hard and began to bite and scratch and rip and break any part of him I came in contact with, my rage flaring till it consumed me. Jasper was right next to me doing the same. I knew he was just as angry as I was. Thanks to his power, we were probably only doubling each others fury. Jacob Black would be nothing but scraps of bone, fur and flesh in a matter of seconds.

"Stop."

Edward's voice called out behind me, but I barely registered it was Edward saying it, and I certainly didn't 'stop.'

But then he said it louder.

"Alice, Jasper STOP."

This time we both stopped and starred up at him, questioning his sanity. My hands were around Jacob's leg, ready to rip it off. Jasper was about to bite into his shoulder. Edward was horribly damaged; one of his arms was missing and he had scratch and bite marks everywhere, the missing limb was a little to the right of him.

"Edward, why should we? Look what he did to Bella." Edward looked at Bella, still bleeding, in his arms. "She doesn't want you to kill him." He sounded so hurt, but I knew he'd do anything for Bella no matter how much pain it brought him. I dropped Jacob's leg, but Jasper did not pull back.

He lowered his head and let his teeth sink into Jacob's shoulder. Jacob let out a howl of furry and pain. Neither Edward nor I stopped Jasper as he took a few gulps of Jacob's blood. He was not doing this for the blood, for the thirst, werewolf blood is fowl and disgusting, he was letting his venom sink into Jacob's bloodstream.

The venom would not change Jacob his werewolf blood would not allow it, it wasn't possible. What it would do was cause him horrible pain and keep him immobile just like a transformation, except the symptoms didn't vanish until he was drained of his blood. Whatever Bella said this was condemning Jacob to death eventually and none of us could care less.

"Where's Carlisle," Edward asked his eyes flicking back to the door, "he has to save Bella."

I dropped my head down as I spoke, "He's still in Canada, me and Jasper came back alone." I didn't say anything about the vision I would ask him about that later.

"Well call him; he needs to come back now."

I turned my head as he yelled at me. "He'll never get back in time Edward; I don't need a vision to tell me that." As if on cue a vision washed over me, it showed Bella dying in Edward's arms. I came back to the present, knowing Edward had just seen the vision as well. "You have to change her now, it's the only hope."

He shook his head back and forth whispering, "No, No, no," over and over again. He looked down at Bella lying in his arm, who was starring back up at him a soft smile playing on her lips. By now she was delusional from the loss of so much blood. Jasper was backed away in the corner, getting as far away from Bella's blood as he could. He sent a soothing wave over the room trying to help Edward.

"God Damn it Jasper I don't need your damn calming shit right now." Edward shouted at him. He was taking his fear out as anger on those around him. "Edward, you have to do this, it's the only way to save her." I spoke softly trying to get him to see reason, Bella didn't have much longer. He sighed heavily and I knew he'd given in.

* * *

EPOV

I looked down at the precious angel in my arms; she shouldn't have to go through this. She had tried to save me and for her bravery she was going to get three days of agony and then an eternity of being a monster. I could let her die, let her drift off to heaven, where she could be at peace forever. She would die, I would destroy that _thing_ that hurt her, and then I would go straight to Voluterra to finish my own existence. But I wouldn't let her die, I was too selfish. I needed her and I was going to keep her with me as long as possible. I was going to put her through all the horrors of my kind just so I could have her by my side. I really was horrible.

I lifted her up very gently. Her eyes were cloudy but she was still conscious. I placed my hard lips to hers, wanting to feel their soft warmth once more. I took in a deep breath taking in her sweet scent for the last time, then let my own breath out to drift across her face. Hopefully that would distract her some, so the initial pain wouldn't be so bad. I bent down to whisper in her ear trying to convey all my love for her, as I said, "I love you Bella." I followed her neck till it met the curve of her shoulder and then gently bit down. I felt the wonderful taste slide down my throat but I kept the monster at bay. Nothing could break through my love for Bella right now not even my basic instincts. I heard her heartbeat pick up for a second and then it slowed down to a slow steady beat. She fell into unconsciousness with a small sigh.

* * *

A/N: there you go, sorry it took so long, tell me if you want me to continue or not cause i'm not sure i want to 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm looking for a beta reader because I think it would really help my stories, so PLEASE if anyone is a beta reader or can suggest one, that would be most appreciated. I'm about halfway through the next chapter for Bloody Valentine and Involuntary New Life(i'm so sorry it's taking so long)****. I also think I may write another chapter for Hermione's Howler. So again if anyone can help with the beta readers please tell me. I think that's it, thank you in advance for any help.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: sorry this took so long, thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, trust me if I owned Jasper I would not be wasting my time writing Fan Fiction. This story is now rated M just because of the Language sorry. After this there should be only one chapter left,**

**i tried the whole Beta-reader thing but it was just to wierd and confusing and i really wanted to go ahead and post so... **

* * *

I was aware of burning, a fire rushing through my veins and over my skin.

I was aware that I was screaming. I tried to control my screams but every time I managed to stop the fire would overwhelm me and I'd lose control again.

I was aware of a pair of steel bands wrapped around me. To say they were cool would be a lie. Nothing could be cool in this fire. But they were cooler. Part of me hated the steel bands because they were holding me to them, restraining me, controlling my thrashing. Part of me loved them because they were cooler.

That was all I was aware of for a while. Slowly more things became available to my sense. The fire seemed to lose heat, to recede.

The coolness of the steel bands, which I now knew were arms, was more noticeable.

I had stopped screaming.

I became aware of a cool wind on my face and someone or something saying a name, 'Bella.' Bella, is that my name? It sounds familiar.

"Bella," it continued, "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

If I was Bella than what was the voice sorry for? Could the voice be responsible for the fire? I felt a flare of anger flash through me towards the voice.

The flash of anger was followed by a flash of fire. I screamed again and could feel my back arching.

Memories flashed across my eyes, most of them dull and disoriented. There was a point where the memories started coming in perfect clarity, from the first day in the Forks High School lunchroom, the point where my life changed.

This time the fire died completely.

I could feel the arms again and the air on my face, but they were no longer cool, at least no to me.

I could hear the voice again calling my name and repeating its apologies. This time I recognized it. It belonged to my love, my soul mate, my fiancé.

Edward.

My eyes popped open. I was lying on Edward's bed with Edward leaning over me, watching my face. I met his golden eyes. They were searching my face franticly waiting for what I would do next.

I brought my arms around his neck and shot up to kiss him. He froze for a second, stunned. Then he was kissing me back and I mean really kissing. He held my face in his hands and pushed me back down on to the bed pressing his weight on top of me. He softly licked my bottom lip, asking permission. I gave it gladly, opening my mouth. Our tongues met, I half sighed, half groaned in pleasure. God, he tasted good.

The kiss continued for a few minutes. He pulled back after a while, lessening the intensity till he was simply pressing his lips to mine. He kissed my lips then my cheeks, then my eyelids, then my lips again before pulling back.

"Bella are you okay?" he was worried again; his eyes back to their frantic searching. I nodded quickly. I was more than okay actually, I thought to myself. He took one hand to softly stroke my hair, and then returned to my face tracing my cheek with his thumb.

"Please Bella say something. I need to hear your voice."

I pulled myself up again this time to hug him. I kissed his neck and then whispered, "Thank you Edward. I love you."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer. "I love you too my beautiful Bella."

He pulled back again sitting up and bringing me with him.

"You should change."

I looked down at my shirt, it was covered in my blood and across the chest there were three long gashes of torn material. I felt a growl build up in my chest. Jacob.

In a second I was out of Edward's arms and down the stairs. The living room was back to its former glory. The only evident of the night a few days ago was Edward's missing piano.

APOV

After the bite Edward carried Bella up to his room. There was no screaming at first but I could see it coming.

Jasper took the thrashing Jacob out and locked him in a side room of the garage. I could still hear his whimpering and howls of pain.

Jasper had offered to help clean the house but I sent him away. He needed to hunt. Bella's blood had affected him.

I stayed behind and fixed the living room. Miraculously the windows and walls had remained unscathed. Edward's piano was not as lucky. We would have to replace it.

There was a large pool of Bella's blood on the floor. I quickly received the mop and bleach and cleaned up.

The remnants of Edward's piano I took out to the yard and burned. Edward didn't need to deal with that.

About the time the flames died the screaming started. I cringed away from the sound. I felt bad for Edward sitting in there watching her suffer unable to do anything about it.

Jasper didn't come back, he called and apologized repeatedly. Between Edward, Bella and Jacob the emotions were too much for him.

I continued my cleaning to pass the time. And then started packing Jasper and my things because I knew we would have to move after this.

After I finished packing I went to check on Edward. I found him sitting on his bed Bella held in his arms. Her eyes were clinched tightly closed. She thrashed in his arms and every now and then paused her screaming only to start back up again.

Neither of us said a word and his eyes never left Bella. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

'_She's going to be okay Edward, everything will be fine.'_

He showed no response, if he heard me, so I left him alone.

As I left the room my cell rang, it was Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle."

"**Alice where are you with been looking for you and Jasper."**

"We're back home already Carlisle, you should probably hurry back too."

"**Alice what's going on,"** Bella chose that moment to scream again. **"Alice what's happened." **Carlisle's voice held its calm demeanor but under it you could hear his worry.

"Everything will be fine Carlisle; I'll explain when you get home."

"**Ok Alice, I trust you we'll be home soon."**

When they got home I explained everything leaving out the initial vision. Luckily they were too distracted by the situation at hand to question how I knew to come home in the first place. Of course I only knew what happened after Jasper and I arrived everything prior was a mystery.

Carlisle rushed upstairs to check on Bella. Emmett was beyond pissed; I had never seen him so angry. Rosalie was fuming as well, cursing under her breath. And although Esme didn't show it I saw her eyes blaze and darken to an angry pitch black.

"Well come on," Emmett said heading for the door, "Let's go pulverize that werewolf bastard. I'll rip his fucking head off."

"Emmett," I stopped him, "You can't."

"Why the fuck not, that bastard hurt my baby sister," he growled.

"Because," I sighed sadly, "Bella asked Edward not to let us kill him. Trust me if not Jasper and I would have already."

"So," Rosalie spoke up, "she was probably delusional from blood loss, no way she was thinking strait."

"Whether she was thinking strait or not you know how pissed Edward will be if we go against her wishes. Not to mention he probably wants to kill him himself."

They consented to that logic and sat back down.

Carlisle came back downstairs. Edward still wouldn't talk but apparently Bella was progressing through the transformation correctly.

I called Jasper and updated him on everything at home. He was in Alaska preparing our new home.

And so we spent the next two days busying ourselves with meaningless tasks, packing for Alaska, none of us saying much.

Every time Bella screamed we cringed and every time Jacob made a noise we growled.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Valentine

Chapter Four

**A/N: Wow, I know it's been forever since I updated this story. I honestly thought it was done. It's been done on paper for a while now I just didn't realize I hadn't posted the end. I drifted away from fanfiction for a while. I changed school again for my senior year and started college and discovered other fandoms than Twilight, so yeah didn't realize it wasn't done. But the other day I wrote a new story- shameless self-promotion here, its called An Afternoon with the High Warlock and its for the Mortal Instruments series with Alec and Magnus- anyway, after I got it up I was looking over my old stories and realized this one wasn't done. So I finished typing it up and here it is.**

**Couple of other things when I started writing this story I had just finished Eclipse and hated Jacob and he was all angsty. By the time I finished writing it I had read Breaking Dawn and he wasn't angsty anymore and I loved him. Lastly I don't own any of these characters. If I owned Jasper I would not be wasting my time writing fanfiction. Also reviews are fabulous!**

**Whew, done. Without out further ado the end of My Bloody Valentine, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

The room was clean, shiny, practically sparkling. Someone had out done themselves. I had barley stepped off of the bottom step when… Alice.

She came through the kitchen door at her usual vampire speed. But unlike usual I could see her shoot across the room, she wasn't a black and white blur.

"Bella," she cried as she slammed into me. There was a loud crashing noise and I actually managed to stand up straight instead of stumbling backwards. She wrapped her tiny little arms around me and squeezed. I think my ribs would have cracked had I still been human

I gasped when Alice and I were both lifted into the air. The huge chest and arms around me shook with Emmett's booming laughter.

He dropped Alice and me and this time I did stumble, more from shock then anything. Edward's arm wrapped around me, he steadied me by pulling me back against his chest, which I happily leaned into.

"Welcome back Bella, we were so worried," Emmett's playfulness was gone.

The all nodded in agreement. I smiled sadly at them. But the reason they had to be worried came flooding back and my anger resurfaced.

"Where is he?" I tried to keep my voice calm but it came out a little shaky.

"Bella," Alice hesitated, "before I tell you that we have to talk about what happened. None of us know what happened before Jasper and I got here." She glanced anxiously at Edward.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and talk?" Carlisle spoke for the first time, his voice ringing with his quiet calm authority. We followed him and Esme into the living room.

Edward sat in the armchair and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back against his chest, gratefully breathing in his scent that was so much stronger to me now.

"Now, what happened?" Rosalie was impatient for and explanation.

I looked up at my family. Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat; Esme and Carlisle on the couch with Alice perched on the arm. They were all waiting for an explanation.

It was then that I noticed Jasper was missing.

"Where's Jasper?"

"In Alaska, preparing the new house; he couldn't take the emotions. Now stop changing the subject." Alice commanded.

"I came over like I was supposed to. I knew something was wrong. I had this feeling. I felt like my heart was breaking, but I knew everything would be okay once I got to you, Edward."

I turned to look at him. He ever so softly kissed my cheek and squeezed me tighter. I turned back to the others.

"When I got here the door was open and there was this noise." I shuddered at the memory. "I recognized it from when Seth destroyed Riley. I went inside and _he_ was killing Edward and he wasn't fighting back. And I knew for all the time he had saved me, this was my chance to save him."

I smiled at Edward over my shoulder. He pulled me back against his chest. "Oh my Bella, you have already saved me so many times. I'm so sorry my beautiful Bella."

"So Edward," Rosalie's voice was deadly calm, fierce, "care to explain why you were letting that mutt kill you. Why you weren't fighting back?"

I opened my eyes to peer questioningly up at Edward from my position curled in his lap. _Why wasn't he fighting back?_

Edward looked down at me and softly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I sighed happily, leaning into his gentle touch.

"I'm so sorry my Bella." His voice was laced with guilt and regret.

He looked back up at his family as he started to speak.

"I was playing piano, anxiously awaiting my beautiful Bella's arrival," he smiled down at me, "when that dog got here. He told me he had found a car crash and Bella _dead_."

He squeezed me again as he hissed out the last word.

"He must have figured out how to lie in his mind as well because all I saw there was the wreck and Bella, bleeding." He cringed again. "And well I of course wasn't going to live without you Bella. Jacob offered to kill me, so Alice wouldn't see it. I took his offer."

I sat up and looked at him. I glared. "I told you, no matter what happens to me, you are not to hurt yourself. The world wouldn't be right without you in it."

My eyes burned and a cool liquid ran down my cheek. I brought a hand up and wiped it away to look at it on my fingers. It was clear and cool: venom.

Edward's hand came up to wipe the rest of my tears away. "I'm sorry Bella. My world wouldn't be complete without you."

I smiled, a sad smile, before leaning over and kissing him briefly.

I turned to Alice. "So what did you do with him?"

"Jasper bit him, go the venom in his blood stream. It won't change him and it won't kill him. He'll just be in agony until his is killed. He's in the garage now."

I jumped up and ran outside toward the garage before anyone could say anything else. I followed the stench, which must be werewolf, to a door in the back of the garage. I flung it open.

There in the corner of the walk in closet sized room was a lump of russet brown fur. It was shaking and little whimpering noises came from it. It looked up at me and I was met with rich brown eyes that used to belong to my best friend.

He shrank back from me and whimpered louder.

"Jacob Black," I hissed. I swung my arm around and slapped him with all my new found strength. He yelped and fell back. He didn't get back up but I could still hear his barely there whimpers.

"Get up," I hissed again. He didn't move.

"Get up," I screamed, "Get up and look at me.

He sat up slowly and turned to face me. His muzzle was twisted and bloody, broken.

I hit him again, my hands balled into fists. He fell and didn't get up but I could hear him breathing.

"Jacob Black, how dare you. How dare you." I hissed at him through clenched teeth. I was so angry I was shaking. My rage consumed me and I clenched my fists and ground my teeth to full of rage to think straight.

I looked down at the great mass of bloody brown fur and my anger gave way to great sadness. I fell to my knees in front of Jacob and pulled his head around to look at me.

"Why Jacob?"

He whimpered and looked up at me with his big brown eyes. They communicated so much: love, shame, pain, sorrow. And they begged for forgiveness. I wrapped my arms around his furry blood matted shoulders and pulled him forward in a hug. I felt him shaking in my arms and heard his sobs and whimpers. The venomous tears ran down my cheeks and I cried with him.

"I forgive you Jake, and I will always love you, but I can't live without him Jake. I'm so sorry."

His sobs slowed and stopped but shudders still ran over his skin every few seconds. I realized it was the pain of the venom still coursing through his veins.

"Bella," a soft voice came from above. I looked up and found Edward standing in the doorway. "Alice said you would want to ask me something." He continued to speak in a soft subdued tone.

"Is there no way to save him? Does he have to die?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella but there isn't anything we can do now." He sounded truly sorry. I knew he was.

"I want him to die easily. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

"Carlisle has a shot available in his medical supplies that will kill him without any more pain. It will be like a lethal injection."

I nodded; my arms still around Jacob's massive brown shoulders. "Will you get it please?"

Edward left without a word and was back in half a minute. He was carrying a long syringe full of clear liquid.

"It should be injected in his arm."

I held my hand for him to give it to me. He hesitated for half a second before handing it over.

"How long?" I asked.

"A minute, no more, it'll spread quickly."

My last minute with my best friend. "I need to do this alone Edward." And without a word Edward was gone.

"Jacob," I said as I pulled away from our continued embrace. He looked at me. I put my hand on his face and as gently as I could I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I love you Jacob Black. I always will. And I will miss you every day for the rest of my existence." The clear cool tears ran down my cheeks, my throat clenched and I chocked on my words.

I brought the needle to his arm and injected the toxins. When it was empty I threw the syringe to the other end of the small room. I pulled him back into my embrace and sobbed on his shoulder, my eyes shut tight against the tears pouring from my eyes.

"I love Jake. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

As I held him the shudders and whimpers lessened. His breathing eased and slowed. His heartbeat softened and slowed to a stop. And not seconds after his heart stopped the fur melted away and he shrank in my arms.

He was Jacob Black again. His face was peaceful, the face of my Jake.

I lifted him into my arms easily and carried him outside. I ran into the woods and found a field on the treaty line. It was a strangely sunny day in Forks.

The sunlight made Jake's dark russet skin shine beautifully. I smiled softly as I remembered him as my own personal sun.

I found the brightest patch of sunlight and dug his grave there. I laid him as softly as I could into the grave. I kissed his lips gently and then cover him over with dirt.

I stepped back and sobbed silently as I gazed at the fresh mound of dirt bathed in sunlight.

Even as I watched clouds rolled over the sky and rain began to fall. The sun was gone. My sun was gone. A loud sob broke through.

A pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a supportive chest.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I cried out and spun around and buried my face in his chest sobbing furiously. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he comforted me as I mourned the loss of my best friend.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: So done, sorry again it took so long. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
